


I’m Addicted to the Love That You Garner

by downtowndystopia



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Demisexuality, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is demisexual but hasn’t been able to find a way to tell Blaine yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Addicted to the Love That You Garner

**Author's Note:**

> anal, riding, bareback with no risk of disease, demisexuality, a tiny bit of angst. and talk of Kurt’s relationship with Adam (not spoken of in a negative or positive light; quite neutral).

“So I think we should have a threesome,” Blaine blurts out in the middle of their Monday afternoon quickie.

“Wait  _what_?” Kurt squeaks, pulling his hand out of Blaine’s pants (and they had just been getting to the good part of handjobs where Blaine gets antsy and deep throats him instead).

 

“Should I try to rephrase that?” Blaine asks helplessly. Kurt nods a bit hysterically, doing up his pants and sitting further away from Blaine on their bed. “Well I uh,” Blaine stammers, “I think—okay well I mean, ah,” he pauses. “I really didn’t mean to just blurt that out,” he says instead.

“So wait,” Kurt says, eyes growing cold. “You seriously want a threesome?  _After everything_   _we’ve been through_? Am I not enough for you?” Kurt accuses.

“No!” Blaine rushes to say. “God, Kurt of course not you’re everything to me,” he says.

“Then why?,” he bites. “What could possibly make you want to have sex with someone else—would make you want to share the  _precious_  thing we have when we’re intimate?”

“I-I just,” Blaine stutters. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have even brought it up,” he mutters.

“No you shouldn’t have,” Kurt agrees coldly, pulling away to put his shirt on. He knows its unfair to just shut Blaine down like that, especially so rudely but in less than two minutes he has cheapened their sex life into some bad porno.

“Kurt don’t shut me out like this,” Blaine begs. “I’m sorry I brought it up you know my mind isn’t exactly 100% there when your hand is on my dick okay?”

“Well then you’re ‘mind’ will be perfectly fine for the foreseeable future,” Kurt snaps back. “Your dick I can’t make any promises about.”

Blaine groans “No I am not doing this right now,” he says solidly, pulling Kurt back to him when he starts to walk away. “I don’t care that we both have class. We’re talking about this.”

“Blaine, you can’t force me to talk to you,” Kurt says. “Now let go of me. You can miss class if you want to but I’m not going to just so we can talk, especially about such a stupid topic.”

“Please just talk to me,” Blaine says. “Come on, the last time you reacted like this was when you found porn on my laptop and acted like I was cheating on you,” he says. “That’s not a normal response Kurt. And neither is this,” he adds.

Kurt has a choice; he knows he could easily play the guilt card and get out of this. It would be easier of course but what kind of relationship are they building if they can’t communicate?

“How are we supposed to get married if we can’t even talk about the uncomfortable things?” Blaine says, reading Kurt’s mind.

“Fine,” Kurt says. “But you’re not going to like what I have to say.” He’d avoided this situation for a reason.

“I am all ears,” Blaine says encouragingly. Usually it takes three days, two angry duets (one time literally a sword fight), and a bout of makeup sex for them to get to the part of fighting where they actually talk everything out so he’ll take what he can get.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Kurt starts. “I didn’t even know I was…like  _this_  until I started dating Adam to be honest.”

_“Wait what does Adam have to do with any of this?_ ”

“I know you’re probably thinking of something sordid right now so you can just stop,” Kurt sighs. “It’s the opposite, really.”

“Okay,” Blaine says. “I’m not quite following,” he admits.

Kurt groans in frustration. “I’m,” he breathes out; this is harder than he thought. “When I dated Adam things weren’t…right,” he starts again. “I mean he was attractive and nice, and older, and  _god_  British—”

“Okay I think I get it,” Blaine interjects. “Your ex was great,” he laughs bitterly.

“No that’s not what I’m trying to say,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “Its just that…okay I’m just going to say it then,” he mutters. “We never had sex,” Kurt blurts out. “We never even kissed and trust me it wasn’t because he wasn’t interested, I mean he was and I was in a way but not…not like  _that_ ”

“You liked him as a friend,” Blaine supplies.

“No Blaine I liked him as more than a friend,” Kurt sighs. “I just couldn’t…romance…Okay, romantically I liked him a lot. I liked cuddling and spending time with him. I liked watching stupid romantic comedies and I liked singing duets with him too,” he says. “But when it came to… _other_  stuff I just couldn’t so I googled.”

“You googled,” Blaine repeats.

“Yes Blaine I googled, okay?” Kurt snaps. And then starts laughing. “That was the dumbest parroting sequence we’ve had since you offered me an audition for sectionals,” he snorts.

“Kurt if we’re going to have a serious talk you can’t just mention parrots,” Blaine whines.

“Weird,” Kurt comments, sticking out his tongue. “Just kidding,” he adds. “Anyways so I searched ‘why don’t I want to have sex with my boyfriend’ and stuff like that and I kept getting people complaining about their terrible sex lives so I thought it was a dead end,” he says. “But then I found someone saying they could only be sexually attracted to one person on this, uh, forum and I guess I read some more and then I knew.”

“You knew…” Blaine asks.

“I knew that I’m,” Kurt pauses. “Uh, I’m demisexual, Blaine.” Blaine makes a face that doesn’t exactly look good. “Shit sorry, demisexual means—”

“I know what demisexual means Kurt,” Blaine says. “I’m just, I don’t know…confused?” he says. “I mean you’re just as kinky as I am, we have sex every day at least once and if we don’t  _you’re_  the one who gets antsy.”

“Yeah and it took us eight months to actually be intimate,” Kurt says.

“That’s not that long of a time,” Blaine excuses.

“Maybe not to us,” Kurt says. “But I don’t actually know many couples outside of the ones from glee club who waited more than a month; let alone two guys come on Blaine.”

“I wasn’t ready a month into our relationship, Kurt” Blaine says. “That doesn’t mean I’m not sexual.”

“You weren’t ready for full penetrative sex till around the time I was ready for sex in general,” Kurt corrects. “Had I not set the pace you can’t tell me you would have waited eight months for a hand job voluntarily.”

“It was worth it,” Blaine says instead.

“I’m not saying it wasn’t,” Kurt says softly, sitting beside Blaine finally. “All I’m saying is that sex is more than getting off for me. I know it is for you too but…it’s the way that I show you I love you,” he says. “Intimacy with you means so much to me Blaine,” Kurt admits, turning to face his fiancé and grabbing his hand lightly. “That’s why it’s so important to me for us to do it so much, I mean it’s not that I’m _not_  horny whenever I look at you I just want to—well you know,” he giggles, turning his forehead onto Blaine’s shoulder, blushing.

“You could still give me a visual,” Blaine says, feigning innocence.

“Very funny,” Kurt says. “Okay anyways, before you I only liked straight guys that I could never have. It wasn’t even an intentional thing I guess it was a defense mechanism,” he admits. “But then you happened and just—wow Blaine. It was unlike anything I’d experienced before.” He kisses Blaine then, out of passion more than anything else. What can he say, Blaine has his birds, Kurt might have a romance kink; whatever. Blaine returns it with fervour, holding Kurt’s jaw with one hand, groping his waist with the other.

“Wait I’m not—I’m not like  _pushing_  you or anything right?” Blaine says so earnestly that it takes every bit of Kurt not to burst out laughing. “Because that’s the last thing I’d ever want to do.”

“Blaine my hand was on your dick like ten minutes ago and I let you fuck me twice last night,” he laughs.

“To be fair those pants really weren’t leaving much to the imagination,” Blaine smiles. Kurt crawls into his lap and starts kissing him for real now, grinding himself against Blaine. “And you know,” Blaine says as Kurt starts kissing his neck, collarbone, and cheeks. “I really wouldn’t want to ever—oh god—push you to do—fuck Kurt—something you don’t want to,” he pants.

“Do you want me to show you how much I want you?” Kurt says innocently, opening his eyes wide to look at Blaine. What can he say he knows how to get Blaine’s gears going. “Because it might have taken me a while to get to this,” he says, pulling off his shirt slowly. “But I’m here. I’ve been here for a while and that’s not going anywhere.”

“Okay, but you’re sure right?” Blaine says, ever the gentleman. “If you ever don’t want to—”

“I’d tell you,” Kurt supplies. “No threesomes,” he says. “Maybe we can buy a dildo or two,” he adds with a smirk, grabbing the lube from under their bed (they have it literally everywhere; including underneath the couch cushions; not that they’d ever tell Sam that). “Get naked,” Kurt says authoritatively, taking off his pants and underwear in one smooth, practised movement; Blaine makes quick work of removing his clothes as well.

“Are you going to fuck me,” Blaine asks hotly into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt shakes his head, “Nope, I’m gonna ride you, kay?” he says, slicking up his fingers.

“But Kurt it’s a  _Monday_ ,” Blaine says, scandalized. “How unscheduled of you,” he smirks as Kurt slips a finger into himself easily.

“Mm,” Kurt moans. “Technically I’m still topping though,” he says breathlessly; adding two this time.

Blaine pours some lubricant onto his fingers and slips a finger in next to Kurt’s. “Okay?” he asks.

“Fuck,” Kurt gasps, and then moans loudly as Blaine follows Kurt’s fingers to press rhythmically against Kurt’s prostate. Blaine sneaks his other hand between Kurt’s legs, massaging his perineum as well. “Oh—g-god Blaine,” Kurt moans. “You can’t just—shit,” he gives up on words, riding his and Blaine’s fingers in Blaine’s lap. “Okay I’m ready—fuck sit against the headboard. Now.”

“Bossy,” Blaine teases, but crawls backwards until he is sitting upright against their headboard. His smirk is shaken off when Kurt sinks down onto Blaine in one movement; taking every inch easily and wrapping his legs around Blaine’s narrow waist, making them as deeply connected as physically possible. “Shit Kurt—please” Blaine bucks up; Kurt moves with it reacting immediately pressing against Blaine when he thrusts up again. It hits Kurt’s prostate full on and his breathe hitches from the pure pleasure of it.

“Blaine,” Kurt whines, curling his fingers into the hairs of Blaine’s neck. He kisses him, deep and dirty, letting Blaine thrust up roughly into him, feeling the solid length of his fiancé hit him in every spot that he needs. “And you—fuck—you say that I don’t like this?” Kurt manages, bearing down as deep as possible onto Blaine’s upward thrusts inside of him. “You’re perfect for me,” he moans while Blaine speeds up for a couple of minutes, thrusting up into him with the perfect balance of rough but controlled before slowing down again when it becomes to much for the both of them.

“I—uh,” his breathe hitches, sentence forgotten as Blaine grabs his ass to open him as wide as possible. “Shit Blaine,” he laughs, knocking his forehead gently against Blaine’s.

“You talk a lot,” Blaine states teasingly before moving his hands up from Kurt’s ass to his waist and then to his jawline, tilting Kurt’s head to give Blaine access to that perfect neck.

“Blaine-Blaine fuck I—” Kurt whines when Blaine starts placing rough, sucking kisses to Kurt’s neck. “Oh my god,” he babbles, taking more of the work on top, thrusting down to get that perfect friction again, his cock trapped between both their stomachs.

“Shh I got you,” Blaine says into Kurt’s ear before kissing just under his ear, eventually taking Kurt’s earlobe into his mouth and biting gently.

“Ohh god,” Kurt cries, and starts to come, stroking himself rapidly as Blaine doubles his efforts both on Kurt’s neck and in fucking him.

Blaine uses his momentum to bring Kurt onto his back, legs splayed at either side between Blaine’s waist. Blaine fucks into a pleasantly surprised Kurt for a good couple of minutes before coming as well, thrusting deep into Kurt and grinding hip hips against him until he collapses on top of Kurt.

“Shit,” he breathes.

“I know,” Blaine laughs.

“So are you convinced that I still want you sexually?” Kurt drawls as Blaine slowly pulls out, his come trickling out a bit as well. “Gross,” Kurt says as an afterthought.

“Mm, hot,” Blaine corrects, cuddling against Kurt’s chest. “And very convinced,” he replies with a smile.

“Good,” Kurt says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine says, and then yawns. “So are we going to clean up or…”

“Nap first?” Kurt says.

“Nap first,” Blaine agrees, rolling them out of the wet spot on the bed and pulling the covers over both of them. “Demisexual or not you’re still the world’s greatest power bottom,” Blaine says absently before drifting into sleep.

Kurt decides to take it as a compliment, and let’s both the release of his orgasm and the relief of knowing Blaine still views him the same lull him into a comfortable slumber. The last thought on his mind is that while Blaine’s ideas for their bedroom aren’t always the best, he will definitely be making a trip to the sex shop soon. He might not be into threesomes but that doesn’t mean a third party can’t be involved at all, right?


End file.
